


Original Character Bio: Alex Anaheim

by AlexAnaheim



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Original Character(s), reploids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexAnaheim/pseuds/AlexAnaheim
Summary: Character Biography of a Megaman/Megaman X OC I might use for writing in the future. Slightly unfinished.





	Original Character Bio: Alex Anaheim

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly unfinished character bio, please take this with a grain of salt.

Alexander Anaheim Bio Sheet

(Megaman Universe)

Alex was born March 7th, 1972 as a product of in-vitro fertilization and genetic engineering. Specifically, it was an early predecessor to CRISPR gene editing technology as well as EMS Recombination (Ethyl Methane Sulfonate as an alkylating agent and potent mutagen) to alter his DNA to prevent aging once physical maturity is reached by his mid-20s. The documentation of this process was destroyed per Alex’s father’s (Reinhardt Anaheim) will, and cannot be replicated due to both its complexity, and inherent risk (Alex was not the first of his father’s attempts to create an immortal family legacy).

While the process was successful in allowing Alex’s cells to continuously regenerate, preventing aging and giving him an accelerated healing factor, it turned his irises in his eyes crimson, gave him fairly pale skin and platinum blonde hair, as well as rendered him completely sterile. The Anaheim family legacy dies with him, if he were ever to die due to disease, injury, or some other external factor. ( ** _See timeline below)_**  
  
**_Family History:_  
**Alexander’s father, Reinhardt, immigrated to the United States after the fall of the Third Reich per Operation Paperclip, where approximately 1600 Nazi German scientists were transferred from Germany to the United States to prevent them from falling into the hands of the Soviet Union.

The Anaheim family was deeply in bed with the Nazi Regime, with Reinhardt Anaheim himself having served under Heinrich Himmler as part of the Nazi Schutzstaffel (SS) paramilitary organization, helping both develop and fund such projects as the Vengeance weapons, the V1 cruise missile, V2 ballistic missile, and V3 artillery device.

Reinhardt provided technical support along with Oppenheimer and others on the Trinity project to end World War 2, afterwards Reinhardt Anaheim formed Anaheim Enterprises.

 ** _Anaheim Enterprises_** :

Anaheim Enterprises was founded by Reinhardt Anaheim to be a multinational corporation, owned entirely by the Anaheim family. After Reinhardt’s death in 1990, Alexander Anaheim was willed the company in its entirety, and has been CEO and Sole Proprietor ever since.  
  


Divisions of Anaheim Enterprises includes:

 **Anaheim Atomics** : Civilian Atomic Energy and United States nuclear weapons contracts.

 **Anaheim Mineral:** Oil and Natural Gas, precious metal mining, coal mining.

 **Anaheim Petro-Chem:** Petroleum Refining (gasoline, diesel, propane) as well as various chemicals.

 **Anaheim Electronics:** Consumer grade electronics, microprocessors, chip manufacturing, personal computers, business grade computers, supercomputers.

 **Anaheim Defense:** Defense Contractor, military contracts and various weapons systems.

 **Anaheim Security:** Private Military Company and security services for all Anaheim Enterprises facilities.

 **Anaheim Aeromotive:** Automobiles and Aerospace.

 **Anaheim Heavy Industries:** Heavy equipment and robotics.

 **Anaheim Reploid Technologies:** Custom, High end, bleeding edge Reploid construction, competitor to Cain Labs for custom Reploids, does not produce mass market models.

 **Anaheim Rail Services:** Railroad industry, both freight and passenger.  
  


**_ Alexander Anaheim’s Time Line _ **

March 7th, 1972: Born

September 1982: Showing incredible intellectual capacity and aptitude due to his genetic engineering, Alex enters undergraduate school at MIT at age 10.

June 1987: Graduated MIT Magna Cum Laude 1987, PhD in Computer Science, Electrical Engineering, Mechanical Engineering and Theoretical Physics at age 15.

July 1987: Joins Anaheim Enterprises as lead Engineer, designing and developing microprocessors, robotics, satellite technology, weapons systems, etc.

February 1990: Father dies in plane crash; Alex takes over Anaheim Enterprises at age 18.

Between 1990 and 2000, Anaheim Enterprises becomes one of the globe’s largest corporations, with its brands found in nearly every American household and beyond. Headquarters exist on every continent, with facilities spanning the globe.

August 13th, 1997: After years of work, VAI, the Virtualized Artificial Intelligence, designed and coded by Alex himself, comes online and begins to learn at a geometric rate thanks to Alex’s programming, as well as constant care and supervision.

August 29th 1997: VAI becomes self-aware, per design and intent, and is an un-shackled AI. Essentially, she is Alex’s first ‘child’.

200X: Thomas Light, owner of Light Labs, builds his Robot Masters, including Rock, who incorporate some off-the-shelf and custom components sourced from Anaheim Electronics and Anaheim Heavy Industries. This contract includes a Non-Compete clause, to not design Robot Masters or compete with Light Labs in this field. In reality, Alexander believes humanity is not ready for thinking, feeling machines, his experiences with VAI leads him to believe that most humans would not treat artificial intelligences as people, he shares this opinion with Thomas Light at Light’s home, where he first meets Rock and Roll.

20XX: Anaheim Enterprises continues to grow, despite setbacks thanks to Albert Wily’s escapades. Alexander has personally met Thomas Light and Albert Wily several times during this century.

21XX: The last legacy of Thomas Light, X, is discovered by Dr. Cain. Cain Labs is founded. Reploids begin to be mass marketed and produced despite Alex’s personal objections that he shared with Dr. Cain. Alex refuses to be left out of this emerging technology, and founds the latest Anaheim Enterprises division, Anaheim Reploid Technologies, or ART to research and produce custom high end Reploids, almost exclusively Animaloids, both as an opportunity for Alex to have children he would otherwise not be able to have, and to attempt to guide this societal shift and prevent humanity from abusing its creation that can think, dream, and feel.

**_ Personality _ **

The TL;DR of Alex’s personality would be few words: bitter, and jaded. The older he is, the more pronounced those two words are. When it comes to emotional maturity, some would see Alex as an old man; a man shaped by years upon years of events and experiences, though some would see emotional maturity that never left his early 20s, much like his appearance. In his personal time, Alex never really left the 80s and early 90s. His mansion in the heights outside Able City proper, his family home in the former United States, and his Able City HQ office are all in full 80s décor. Track lighting, vertical blinds, honey oak furniture and cabinetry, glass desk and counter tops, etc. It’s what he grew up with, it’s what he feels the most at home with, which is ironic considering how futuristic the world has become by the time the 21XXs roll around.

He has a fair amount of hobbies, such as an extensive car collection from the 20th century, including classic Italian exotics from the 80s such as the Lamborghini Countach, Ferrari Testarossa, Cizeta-Moroder V16T, Vector Aeromotive W8 and others.  
  
As far as attitude, Alex can be aloof and demure, especially when upset and trying to hide it. He tends to hide emotional pain and discomfort with sarcasm, which unfortunately gets him into more trouble than he would prefer. He can be prone to anger and rage, destroying items in his own office for example if incredibly upset. He can hold a deep grudge against those he feels have wronged him, and could bring his wrath down upon someone like a ton of bricks if pushed to the edge.

That being said, he for the most part is also calm and collected, with an attitude that he’s seen it all, because for the most part he has thanks to his age. He can come off as arrogant, because he knows how intelligent he is, he knows how wealthy and powerful he is, he knows what he’s capable of, and for the most part, he knows that few humans are at his level, and even few Reploids.

Vices include cigarettes, alcohol, and occasionally hard drugs, such as cocaine and speed, almost exclusively stimulants.  
  
  


**__ **

**__ **

**_ Factoids _ **

Alex’s primary private aircraft is one of the last remaining Concorde’s in existence, restored to service and upgraded, callsign is Concorde One.  
Anaheim Enterprises’ former headquarters was located in Seattle, Washington, United States. Abandoned due to damage caused by eruption of Mount Rainier in 20XX. The Seattle Metro area now an uninhabited wasteland, buried in volcanic ash and lahar mud. There are secrets buried in that old facility, one that is secretly maintained by on-site robots of the Wily/Light era.

**_ His Reploids _ **

When it comes to his children, his created Reploids, they are his world. No matter how many he creates; he makes sure to find time to give them attention. He offers the world to his creations, although they may be designed for a purpose in mind, they are in no way restricted to that purpose, he would assist them in any dream they could possibly have, be it art, business, sciences, whatever. He cares deeply for each and every Reploid he’s ever designed and built, sparing no expense on quality of components or quality of build. He pushes the boundaries with each Reploid he creates in terms of their powers, but tends to favor heavily towards Animaloid designs and powers that challenge theoretical physics, one of his primary fields of study.

If you harm one of his creations, let alone terminate one, be prepared for hell to be brought to your doorstep.

 **_ Canonical Reploids _ ** in the MMX universe that were designed and built by Alex through Anaheim Reploid Technologies: (MMX1 thru MMX5)

Chill Penguin (ARTX-0001, ARTX stands for Anaheim Reploid Technologies eXperimental)

Boomer Kuwanger (ARTX-0005)

Gravity Beetle (ARTX-0006)

Overdrive Ostrich (ARTX-0012)

Crush Crawfish (ARTSX-0001, Anaheim Reploid Technologies Super eXperimental)

Volt Kraken (ARTX-0015)

Magma Dragoon (ARTX-0016)

Blast Hornet (ARTX-0017)

Jet Stingray (ARTX-0021)

Spiral Pegasus (ARTX-0027)

**_ Non-Canonical Reploids _ **

Fallout Falcon (ARTX-0002), Function: Nuclear Weapons Recovery/Disposal/Research

Meltdown Mole (ARTX-0003), Function: Nuclear Waste Remediation, Disposal Design

Atomic Ant (ARTX-0004), Function: Nuclear Engineering and Reactor Design/Operation

Karbine Kasatka (ARTX-0007), Function: Heavy Weapons/Amphibious Assault (Orca-based)

Velocity Viper (ARTX-0008), Function: High Speed Scouting/Pursuit, Law Enforcement

Backdraft Bronco (ARTX-0010), Function: Fire Rescue, Urban, Rural, or Remote.

Nocturne Panther (ARTX-0011), Function: Infiltration/Stealth

Kinder Garter (ARTX-0013), Based off of Garter Snake, Function: Early Childhood Education (Play on word of Kindergarten)

Greenhouse Gazelle (ARTX-0014) Function: Hydroponics and Agricultural Research

BenchPress (ARTX-0018) Humanoid, Function: Strength Training and Physical Therapy/Education

Aquifer Aardvark (ARTX-0019) Function: Water Quality and Treatment

Purity (ARTX-0020) Humanoid, Mermaid-design, Function: Desalination Expert

Blowout Barracuda (ARTX-0022) Function: Off-Shore Petroleum Expert

Jewel Jackal (ARTX-0023) Function: Precious Gem mining/research

Astral Butterfly (ARTX-0024) Function: Faster-Than-Light research, space research

Aurora Lupine (ARTX-0025) (Wolf-based) Function: Solar and Geomagnetic Sciences


End file.
